I win
by Skyllar Eve
Summary: One Shot. Sakura and Itachi are playing a card game : R&R Rated M for sexual actions and language.


**A/N: FIRST EVER LEMON! Woot woot! Don't be mad if it's…bad or terrible! R&R (:  
I would LOVE constricted criticism. Send me a message if you'd like. Let me know if you liked it (:  
My first draft of this sounded very, very, shallow, but I've added a lot of more information, so hopefully it isn't too bad. (oo, and tell your friends (; ha)**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Naruto.  
This is not for young eyes to read.**

_**READ**_**  
**

_Two years ago._

"_No, No, No, No! Put me down!" A pink haired kunoichi exclaimed, shaking her arms and punching a very frustrated Akatsuki member in the back._

_He did very well as she said, with her falling on her face. She managed to break her nose, "See what you did! What the hell!" She exclaimed, blood flowing down her nose._

_Itachi was to capture this annoying ass kunoichi to be a part of the Akatsuki. He really did not see why Pein wanted her. _

"_Do you want me to carry you like that, or will you cooperate and just head with me to the base?"_

_She pondered the thought for a few seconds, "Hmm…Nope!" She smiled and darted off in the opposite direction._

_Somehow, Itachi managed to trip her, falling on her face again._

"_Ahh! Jesus! Stupid fucking nose! What the fuck! Do you just love making my nose in pain?!"_

"_Come on, let's go"_

_And in that very moment, the angle he was at, the way he spoke, his eyes…his red, red, eyes…just drawled her in._

_And so, she did as she was told._

_****_

_And with a bow, Itachi approached Pein with Sakura,_

"_I've brought her to the base, Pein-Sama"_

"_Good. She will stay with you, for lack of space. Make sure she doesn't run away. We need her."_

"_Yes" _

_****_

_And so, after the two years of spending time with each other, they felt that they could confide in eachother. Talk to eachother, like hadn't with anybody else, or couldn't. They would talk about anything, because they knew they could trust eachother. They soon became very fond of one another, but had not done anything till this fateful day, two years since Sakura's joining of the Akatsuki._

****

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Faster! Come on! Yes!" Sakura screamed.

A few worried Akatsuki members rushed in, only to see that Sakura and Itachi was playing a card game of some sort, that involved great speed and a fast thought process (everybody thought they were participating in another activity of some sort). Obviously, Sakura was winning. A little trickle of sweat was trailing down the side of Sakura's face. On the other hand, Itachi had a very frustrated face, with his eyebrows nearly becoming one. Many of the members thought it was ridiculous that Itachi was losing a simple card game to their little captivator, well now, their very newest Akatsuki member.

"Are they _doing it!?_" A very confused Tobi asked to anybody that was listening. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see that Deidara had a devilish grin on, obviously planning something. "Yes Tobi! They're doing it, right out in public eyes, for everyone to see, yeah" After the people who were gathering around, realized what was just said, they busted out laughing. "Sakura-san! Deidara said you were _doing it! _Why are you making babies in front of everybody! Quick, shield my eyes! Ahh!" Tobi squealed, being overdramatic. Itachi flipped, and if you could have seen the expression on his face, you would die.

Sakura threw her cards down, and screeched another "YES!" before continuing, "I won! Ha! Suck it Itachi! That's what you get for being distracted!" A few chuckles could be heard from the crowd that watched them, but were soon gone when Itachi flashed one of his famous, "if looks could kill" look. Apparently though, Tobi didn't get it, and asked a stupid question (it wasn't rare for this occurrence). "Will you two teach me how to make babies!?"

He sounded so serious about it too! Sakura couldn't help but to fall on her ass laughing hysterically. "Did I say something funny?" Tobi's tone got all serious. Sakura wiped a few stray tears away before answering, "Uhh, (hehee) Tobi, (hehe) I don't think that (hahaa!) I could "teach" you (heheha!) something like that!" And right after that she just couldn't help herself, and let the laughter go on and on. She could tell that his expression, without the mask, would probably have been pretty darn sad, as he walked away, a tad hunched, with his arms just dangling.

Itachi, leaning back in his chair, looked at her with a questionable look. One eyebrow rose slightly, and Sakura explained, "I couldn't help it. I don't know what the hell to say when he asked me questions like that!" She was flabbin her arms around, to express herself more. "I mean, come on, what would you have said if he asked you something like that!"

A few seconds passed by, as he didn't say anything. "See! You don't know either!"

"Oh, and by the way" She smiled a huge flashy one, "I beat you, I beat you, I beat you!"

Itachi shook his head at the stupid ass kunoichi that was acting way too hyper at the moment.

"I can't believe that I actually beat the almighty, unbeatable, wonderou-", She would have finished her sentence, if it weren't for the pressure to her lips. Her first thought was, _what's that on my lips? Am I kissing snuggie again?" _But soon she realized that she was not, in fact, kissing snuggie, but Itachi.

This took her by huge surprise. Itachi pulled away, looking into her eyes, he could see the question forming, "You wouldn't shut up."

Sakura looked away embarrassed, but felt the strange need of wanting more. Maybe it was the way his appearance drawled you in. His silky deep smooth voice and how the vibrations would linger in your ears, begging for more. She looked up at him, he was, in fact, a good head and a half taller than her. "You baka!"

Itachi looked at her with surprised eyes at her sudden outburst before he could realize there was her pair of lips on his, but no, he didn't pull away. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist, gaining a firm hold on her. She laced her right hand through his hair and another around his neck, turning her head more slightly, access better for a deeper kiss. Sakura nibbled his bottom lip, begging entrance. He opened his mouth, ever so slightly, licking her bottom lip. They turned one kiss, into a make out session. Not like they minded or anything…

He removed his mouth from her lips, leaving a wet trail of kisses on her chin bone. Sucking and biting her neck gently, affectionately, hearing a few moans come from her, he knew she was liking this. He was making massage like movements on different parts of her body, hearing the constant, "mmm."

Itachi grabbed her thigh, pushing his leg between her two, earning a moan, making him smirk inwardly. He began to unzip her top, as she unbuttoned his Akatsuki cloak. Both working to get all of their clothes off, they stood, only in their underwear. Itachi began to grow very hard, at the sight of her creamy white body, with nice, developed curves, and from the look of it, she was not very flat chested at all. Sizing her up, she blushed, embarrassed. Moving his mouth near her ear, he whispered out a voice that would make all girls melt, "you're not too bad, ne?" He found one of her breast in his mouth now, his tongue flicking around her hard nipple in circular motions, while his other hand, rubbing, teasingly, at her sex through her red panties, earning him another moan.

"Ohh, god" she moaned. "Stop teasing me"

"Your wish is my command" and with that, he slid her panties off and smiled at the smell of her. Smelling so sweet, he lowered his head and nibbled her clit.

She was now moaning real loud now, that probably, the whole base could hear her.

He flicked her clit with his tongue, putting two fingers inside her. "Oh god, don't stop, don't stop" she said, barely a whisper. She began to shake, all of this pleasure becoming too much for her to handle. "I-Itachi…I'm going to-" He stopped on purpose, to keep her from cumming yet. This made her whimper, but was eager to return the favor.

She smiled a seductive smile, indicating all of the dirty things she was about to do to him. She pulled down his black and red boxers, eyes wide with his size. She smirked and decided to tease him a little bit. She rubbed his shaft, very lightly, barely touching it. She put the tip of his erection in her mouth, making a light circular pattern with her tongue, earning a gruff noise from the back of his throat. She kept this up for another minute or two, and began to give him the real deal now.

She sucked lightly and hard at times, changing speed. Over the past few minutes, she had earned herself a various amounts of strangled, muffled, noises that came from the back of his throat. She began to suck hard and deep, moving her right hand up and down around his erection very fast. "S-Sakura" He removed his erection from her mouth, to keep him from cumming too, moving them both to his bed. He got on top of her, positioning himself, barely touching her moist, delicious sex. "You ready?" Itachi asked her, with a deep, husky voice, filled with lust. Her only answer, was a strangled "mm."

And with that, smoothly thrusted himself into her very, very wet sex deeply. "Itachi!" She screamed. "Oh god!"

He slowed down, only to give her a few passionate kisses, love bites, hickeys. The only noise there was, was the smacking of skin, and moans eliciting from Sakura. She decided to flip him over, "I'm going to ride you, got it?" She said taking in charge. This only mad Itachi turned on more(if that was possible) Seductively, she traced a finger down his chest before she started moving her hips slowly, than increasing the speed. Every time she would go down, he would go up, tempos matching perfectly.

It had been quite awhile before a noise besides a moan came out of Sakura's mouth. "Itachi, I'm going to cum!"

"Not yet, beautiful" He was nearly there, but not quite.

"I-I can't hold it, hurry Itachi!"

A very, very loud moan came from Sakura, in ecstasy, with Itachi cumming very soon after, pulling out before doing so.

The both laid on the bed, very sweaty, covers sticking to them. Itachi kissed her very sweetly, before saying, "I won."

She nuzzled herself into his neck, laughed, and said "You wish"

"So that's how you make babies!?" A loud, unexpected voice said.

Sakura wide eyed flew up into a sitting position. "What the fuck!" She said, looking a Tobi, sitting on Itachi's dresser drawer.


End file.
